Welcoming Back An Old Lover
by cinderella9056
Summary: Jason is shot & he loses his memory he thinks it's 1996. He is with Sam but doesn't remember her & what he remembers is loving Robin, who is in Paris. Alan calls & has her come home to help with Jason against Sam's wishes. Robin arrives & Carly and Sam don't like it & wishes she would go back to Paris. Will his memory return & who will he love if it does? Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Welcoming Back An Old Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: things are different in this story than they happened on the show

Please Read and Review

Chapter One

Jason was on the docks that night checking out a shipment when a gunshot was heard. Jason fell over and blood was coming from his head, the men think he's dead no one could survive a shot to the head like that one. They don't check for a pulse to make sure he's dead. They hurry and load their drugs and get off the docks into their boat as fast as they could in case someone comes looking because they heard the gun shot.

Within a few minutes of them leaving Sonny and his bodyguards Max and Milo arrive at the docks and see Jason and call for an ambulance as Sonny checked Jason over, thank god there was a pulse but a faint one. He needed help now. Sonny hopes the ambulance gets there in time, he hears the sirens and minutes later the paramedics hurried and loaded him on the stretcher and took off for General Hospital where Tony operates on him.

Sonny called Sam and had her come to the hospital, she was devastated that he could die. Alexis Davis showed up to support her daughter. Alan and Monica sit on the opposite side of Sonny and Sam. They blame Sonny for this.

Sonny should have known something was off with this shipment and didn't, heads were going to roll over this, he thought.

After hours of waiting Tony came out to update them. Jason was alive and probably would recover but they had to wait till he woke up to see how he was, he had reinjured his brain when he was shot. So who knows what he will be like now.

"Can we sit with him?" A devastated Sam asked.

"No." Tony told her he didn't want anyone there except a nurse when Jason woke up. "I don't want anyone there when he wakes up but a nurse. We don't know how he will be."

They wait for hours and finally they hear he is awake, but they are shocked when Tony tells them Jason's asking for Robin, Tony tells them that he lost his memory of everything after he met Robin and fell for her. He thinks the year is 1996 and that he loves Robin and wants her there and doesn't understand why she isn't there yet. Tony had tried to explain to Jason it was December 2004 but Jason doesn't believe him. Alan, Monica, Sonny, Alexis and Sam decide to see if they could jog his memory, so they go into his room. Tony agrees to let them try.

They open the door to his room and the first thing he said was "Where is Robin?"

"Honey, Robin is in Paris, you guys haven't been together for years; you're with Sam now." Monica told her son pointing to Sam.

"No, I don't know any Sam, I want Robin. Sonny, has Robin been hurt is that why she isn't here?" Jason frantically asked.

"No Robin is fine. She just is in Paris. It is 2004 you guys have been broke up for over 5 years. You're not with Robin, you and Sam live together at Penthouse 2 in Harbor View Towers, Jason. You live next to Carly and me."

" No, I am with Robin and I want her here now. Where is she? Why isn't she here? Who is Carly? Where is Lily?" Jason was feeling confused what they had told him wasn't what he remembered.

"Lily is dead and Carly is my wife now." Sonny told Jason shocking him.

"Jason, we have been together for a while now and we love each other." Sam told her boyfriend.

"No I don't know you. I want Robin." Jason said frantically wondering why they won't get Robin. His blood pressure was shooting up as was his heart rate and Tony came into the room and told everyone to leave.

Tony asked Jason, "What happened?"

"They won't get me Robin; that's all I want." Jason said to Tony as he calmed down.

"You have been explained by me and probably by them that Robin and you aren't together anymore and yet you still want her?" Tony asked thinking about something.

"Yes I do. I trust her." Jason explained "I love her. I want her here with me."

"I will see what I can do." Tony told an ecstatic Jason someone was going to get Robin for him.

"Thank you Dr. Jones." Jason was thrilled someone was going to help him get Robin for him.

"It will take a while to get her here she is in Paris but we will call her and ask her to come, okay?" Tony told Jason

"At long as she comes I don't care how long it takes. I want her here with me!" Jason exclaimed.

Tony left and went to see Alan, Monica, Sonny, Alexis and Sam. He approaches them and told them what was going on. "First I don't want a repeat of what just happened, he is not up to it and neither is his body. Second he wants Robin, he is adamant about that and Alan I think you should call her and explain the situation to her and ask her to come here to help Jason. He will not accept anyone else right now, he wants Robin."

"I am his girlfriend, I live with him. I should be the one that he needs and wants." Sam whines. "Not this Robin whoever she is."

"Robin is Jason's first love, he loved her very much; they were together for over 3 years. They loved each other, their final breakup was bad. I wonder if she will even come to Port Charles to help Jason." Sonny told them.

"Well I am going to find out. I am going to call Robin and see if she will come here and help us with Jason." Alan said.

Sam objects. "No I don't want her here. I am Jason's girlfriend and I want to be the one to help him."

Sonny tells Sam. "This isn't about you, this is about what Jason needs and wants and right now he needs and wants Robin. So Alan call Robin and see if she will even come after what happened."

"What happened?" Sam asked curious, she had never been told about this Robin before.

Carly finally got to the hospital interrupting them and asked how Jason was since the last time Sonny had called to update her. Before anyone can stop Sam she blurts out that Jason wants someone named Robin, that he doesn't remember her.

"What? Why would he want that Saint?" Carly sneers.

"He thinks it's 1996, he doesn't remember Sam or anyone else including you Carly. He wants the one person he loved in 1996 and that is Robin." Sonny told his wife knowing she wasn't going to like that.

"Well then tell him that he doesn't love that Saint."

"But in 1996 he did and he thinks it's 1996 and loves Robin, Alan is going to call Robin and see if she will come home and you will not give her any trouble if she does, do you hear me Carly?"

"Yes, Sonny I hear you." Carly is vindictive but knows by his tone he is serious. She hates when he takes that tone with her. It means he is dead serious.

Alan with Monica following him went to his office to call Robin. Robin picked up her cell phone that was ringing, she was at the hospital working a double shift. She was working at the hospital in Paris and hasn't decided where to do her residency at yet. "Hello, Scorpio."

"Robin this is Alan Quartermaine and I need you to come to Port Charles. Jason was shot in the head last night and has lost part of his memory. He thinks it's 1996 and that he's in love with you. We have tried to tell him that it is 2004 but he won't listen, he only wants one thing and that is you. Can you please come to Port Charles and help us with him?" Alan finished talking, finished pleading with her.

Robin was silent shocked by what he had said so he asked. "Robin, are you there?"

"Yes I am here I am just shocked," She paused thinking and deciding quickly. "Yes I will come. I will be on the first flight I can get out. I will come to the hospital where I presume he is when I get there after I check into a hotel." Robin told Alan still shocked by what she had been told.

"I will arrange a suite for you at a hotel. It's the least I can do and I will arrange for a ticket at the airport in Paris if you tell me what flight you can get on? Call me back with the details. Thank you Robin for coming." Alan told her.

Monica whispered "She's coming?"

Alan shakes his head yes.

"Alright I will call you back when I have booked a flight but you don't have to pay for it. I can do that and thank you for arranging a hotel room for me. I really appreciate that. I will call you as soon as I arrange things here." Robin told Alan and then she told him goodbye.

Two hours later she called Alan back and told him she would be on a flight to Port Charles in an hour and a half so in about twelve hours she should be there.

Alan is very grateful and went to tell his son the good news that Robin was coming and then to tell the rest of them that she is coming home to help.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOMING BACK AN OLD LOVER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story is not like what has happened on the show this is completely different.

Please read and review

I did not use a beta reader so all mistakes are mine

If you have any story ideas you wish to share I would love to hear them send me a PM with your idea(s)

On with the story

CHAPTER TWO

Alan first went to Jason's room to give him the good news that Robin was coming. He walked into his son's room. He found Jason laying down on the bed staring into space. "Jason?"

"Yes, what do you want Alan?" Jason asked this man that was his father that he didn't remember.

"I talked to Robin, she's going to be boarding a plane here shortly and should be here in about twelve hours." Alan told him.

Jason was finally going to get to see Robin. "Thank you Alan, I want her here so thank you for getting her here."

"You're welcome. Is there anything I can get for you?" Alan asked.

"You have already done it. You're getting Robin here. That's all I need." Jason told him simply.

"I have some things to do to get ready for Robin."

"Like what?" Jason was curious. "What could Robin want or need?"

"A hotel room, I am getting her a hotel room for the duration of her stay."

Jason was confused. "Why is she not staying at her uncle's house? She lives there."

"Jason, Robin does not live at her uncle's house anymore in fact she does not live in Port Charles anymore, she lives in Paris." Alan told a confused Jason.

"Why?" Jason wondered why she wasn't living at her uncle's house and why she was in Paris to begin with.

"She went to school there and lived there, she is a doctor now." Alan thinks now that she is going to be here maybe I can get her to do her residency here at GH. Her research was coming along nicely and they could use another doctor on staff that specializes in brain injuries like Robin does. So she would be an asset in two ways to Jason, as someone he trusts and someone who can help him through his reinjuring his brain.

"I don't understand that; she is not supposed to leave for Yale for a while yet and now you're telling me that she finished school and is a doctor, that don't make sense." Jason was just plain confused by this.

"Jason, the year is 2004, Robin left Port Charles when you guys broke up in 1999. I'm sorry Jason but you have some amnesia, you were shot in the head and reinjured your brain."

'I don't know what to believe, all I know is I want Robin, I trust her and love her. I can't think about the rest of this now."

"Okay, Jason I will leave you for now and I will be back later to check on you and when Robin gets here I will bring her to you. But remember it is going to be a good twelve hours. So don't worry if she is not here for a while yet."

'Okay Alan and thank you." And with that Alan left to go talk to Sonny, Sam, Carly and Alexis along with Monica, who already knew Robin was coming but was going to wait for Alan before the rest of them were told.

A few minutes later Alan walked up to Sonny, Carly, Sam, Alexis and Monica and told them what was going on. "I talked to Robin; she's going to be boarding a plane soon to come here. She will be here in about twelve hours."

'"So the Saint is coming, whoopee." Carly said snidely.

"Carly knock it off right now. Jason needs and wants Robin right now and you will not interfere with that otherwise you and I will have a problem."

"Sonny, you can't mean that." Carly whines.

"Yes I do." Sonny told his wife.

"Sonny, you forget Jason doesn't need this Robin he needs me. He loves me." Sam told him.

"Sam, you need to realize that he doesn't even know who you are now, all he knows is Robin and she is the one who will be helping him." Alan told Sam. He was happy that Robin was coming home even though it was for this.

"No he needs me." Sam walked off and she went to Jason's room, she opened the doors and walked in.

"Hi Jason. As soon as you are able to we will be going home and putting this all behind us. I will be the one who helps you through this.'

"I don't know you and I don't want to know you. Please leave. I want Robin not you whoever you are."

"I am Sam and we live together, we are in love with each other. You love me not Robin."

Jason is getting upset at this woman. "Sam; I don't know you and I don't want you. I want you to leave and not come back. I love Robin not anyone else. She is who I want not you. You tell me we live together well I don't believe that or remember that or whatever else you tell me, I don't trust you because I don't know you. Please get out!" Jason yelled at her.

Tony came into the room followed by Alan and Monica when they heard Jason yelling and asked what was going on. Jason told them that he wanted this woman Sam to leave and not come back and so they told Sam to leave while they try to calm down an upset Jason. Jason told them again that he doesn't want to see her again and they told him that he doesn't have to, she will be barred from the room they told Jason and after he calmed down Alan went to talk to Sam about what happened.

He walked up to Sam and told her "You are barred from seeing Jason, you will not go near him again. He doesn't want you here and after what just happened if you go near Jason I will call a judge and have a restraining order put out on you so you can't go near Jason. You could have done serious damage to him with your selfishness. You don't care about what Jason needs; you care about yourself. Please leave or I will call security and have you thrown out." Alan told Sam who was indeed a very selfish woman.

"One minute Alan, pack your things Jason will not want you at the Penthouse when he gets out. You can go wherever you want but you will not be living at the Penthouse when Jason gets to go home unless he remembers you and wants you there. So go pack Sam. Now!" Sonny told her and indicated one of his men to take her there and have her pack her things and give him the key to the Penthouse and leave.

Sam with one of Sonny's men and Alexis who followed her daughter to help her pack. Several hours later Alan got a phone call from Robin who told him that she was at the airport in Port Charles and that the plane had landed earlier than they expected and Alan gave her directions to the hotel and she went there first and dropped off her luggage, changed clothes, took her pills, and wondered why she was here. Why she was willing to drop everything because Jason needed her. Could she still have feelings for him? Did she still love him? Well soon she would be seeing him. She took a cab to General Hospital and went to find Alan.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
